With the development of economy, wooden floor has been widely used, which results in the global forest resources having been damaged more execrably. In order to preserve the ecological environment and meet people's living requirements at the same time, bamboo floor is becoming the best substitute of wooden floor. Since bamboo forests grow fast and have the advantages of strong regenerative ability and short growth cycle and people are introducing and expanding bamboo consciously, the area of global bamboo forest has been increasing year-by-year, while on the contrary, the global forest area is decreasing year-by-year. And meanwhile, bamboo timber is hard, has a strong tensile strength and compression resistance, and it is a kind of pure, natural, green, raw material, so it can avoid the harm on human being that should be caused by plastic floor with chemical substances. Therefore, it is quite believable to realize the practice of “replacing wood by bamboo”.
The total area of bamboo forest in China is 5000 thousand hectare, occupying ¼-⅕ of total area of bamboo forest around the world. With the rich raw materials of bamboo resources and long bamboo timber processing and applying experience, applying bamboo timer in floor making has become an inevitable tendency.
Traditionally bamboo block slab floor is a kind of artificial floor made by bamboo timber, formed by varnishing, polishing and notching bamboo block slab floor. The preparation process of slab floor is to machining bamboo into big bamboo block with rectangular cross section, then to pave bamboo block horizontally with several layers overlapped veneering or with several blocks longitudinally veneering, and to form slab floor with long strip structure. The slab floor with strip structure mentioned above can get the needed rectangle cross section only from thicker moso bamboo, which shows high demand for selecting materials; top and lop of bamboo and bamboo root cannot be used, which causes heavy waste and low raw materials availability; organic matter in bamboo block is not fully removed, which will cause the occurrence of mildewing or rotting and shorten the service life of floor; due to different sources of bamboo timbers, different growth environments and different growth ages of bamboo, the quality between bamboo blocks should be quite different, which will result in flexible deformation, insufficient hardness of floor made and weak resistance to abrasion.
As for the existing technology, first bamboo timber is drawn into filament and then the filament is veneered and compressed into slab to make bamboo floor. Though the strength of said bamboo floor is higher than the traditional horizontally or vertically pressed bamboo block floor, the solidification at normal temperature is not complete, thus condensate is reduced, cracked or expanded or deformed at a certain temperature and product quality is not stable, therefore, deformation of tile-shaped or warpage and collapse in both edges are easy to take place. While compressing at normal temperature, formaldehyde in glue cannot be fully released. In the bamboo floor made by drawing bamboo into filament and then veneering the filament and compressing into slab for the existing technology, there is still a certain content of formaldehyde in the glue, which cannot meet the lowest standard of formaldehyde content. Meanwhile, due to the limitation of fixed size of mould, the slab size is fixed, thus the species and sizes of finished product at final-period processing are limited, therefore, the product cannot be used widely and the manufacturing cost is high as well.